Stupid Germs
by Eva Evans
Summary: He didn’t think. He was so tired that he was past thinking. All he knew was that he was incredibly angry and that he needed a fight. He grabbed the milk from Kyou, and poured the contents over his head. YxK yaoi
1. One Hell Of A Day

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Fruits Basket no matter how many times I ask Santa for it for Christmas. sigh However! I do own the DVD and books 1-6!**

**Advance Warning: This story is going to be yaoi eventually! It will take quite some time as I don't like making canon OOC so I'd rather take my time and develop the characters so that it isn't out of the blue for example: "I never realised that my hate for you Kyou was just me denying myself that I really love you." "Yes, Yuki. It was true. I never really hated you it was just that it was the way that I was brought up to believe." That sort of thing doesn't work for me, so it going to take some time to get the yaoi/shonen ai. **

**Okay everyone; this is my first Fruits Basket fic. I've written quite a few fan fiction pieces in the past, but after battling extensive writers block ( I write a few paragraphs then I promptly begin to hate it and abandon it) I have finally sat down and written something. This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic – possibly a novelette. **

_**Chapter One – One Hell of A Day**_

Yes, mornings were defiantly a horrible thing. Especially after staying up all night studying for exams the next day. All-nighters were not the friend of Yuki Sohma, but like any other student at some point he had to pull one occasionally and suffer the consequences.

And boy did he suffer.

After the shrill screaming of his alarm clock had sounded, he started to gain at least partial consciousness. He had managed to mentally coax his feet into motion whilst still being effectively asleep. He plodded into the bathroom, turned on the shower taps, stripped and stepped into the steaming hot water. It was at his point that his gluey eyes finally opened.

* * *

School had been, for lack of a better word, crap. Not only had Yuki had to put up with the usual stalking from his fan club (which made up of over half of the entire student body and staff – female _and_ male), a particularly difficult exam, and constant jibes from the stupid cat but he had to deal with another rejection.

Once again, some poor girl had summed up the courage to sneak past the P.Y.F.C. and present herself as a willing candidate to be his girlfriend. Yuki had nonchalantly declined her offer for no other personal reason than his curse. He explained to the girl that he didn't feel ready emotionally to be in a relationship at the time.

As far as Yuki was concerned the girl was actually quite pretty and seemed polite enough but he didn't really know her. He was relieved that she hadn't tried to hug him – Yuki didn't feel he had the energy to employ his infamous "crab walk" as a means of prevention. She just looked at the floor, shrugged and ran off – most probably in tears.

The irritating thing was that every time he had to reject a girl, the voice of one girl would always fill his head.

"_Yuki-kun. You're such a nice person…..but some part of you keeps rejecting other people. They say, 'Yuki-kun is special.' Everyone has noticed. I understand it wouldn't be right for you to have a normal girl as your girlfriend!"_

That one girl's words had always stuck in his head, and quite often come back to him at the most inconvenient of moments and never failed to place him in the foulest of moods. Just after she had said it the first time, he had lost control and beat Kyou worse than he had ever before. In fact, it was nearly always Kyou who copped the brunt of his temper. Occasionally the dog but normally it was Kyou.

* * *

By the time Yuki had arrived home, he was tired, grumpy and more or less ready for bed. Unfortunately, it seemed that fate wasn't in the mood to be particularly nice to him.

"Yo! Rat! Where the hell did you put the damn milk?" Kyou shouted at him as he entered the door.

"Have you looked in the fridge yet, you stupid cat?"

"Don't call me stupid!"  
"I wouldn't call you stupid if you weren't stupid, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Tell that to someone who cares."

Yuki watched as his cousin paused, trying to think of some kind of snappy retort. But like usual, the carrot top's brain just wasn't in the mood for functioning.

"Damn it all! Why would I look in the fridge? I left it on the counter this morning before school and it's not there now! Where did you hide it?"

Yuki sighed. Just being in the same room as his hot-headed cousin made him feel exhausted.

"Why would I hide your milk? You drink from the carton! And did it ever occur to you that milk will go off if you leave it out of the fridge all day? And that maybe someone like Tohru would think of this and put it away so that we don't have to buy some more? For goodness sake! I've never met someone so dense!" With that Yuki by-passed the kitchen and went straight upstairs to get some homework done. (And secretly nap)

* * *

Not long after, Yuki was beginning to feel slightly hungry. And by slightly, I mean he hadn't eaten since lunch and his stomach was now protesting quite a lot. Maybe a bowl of cereal would hit the spot just enough not to spoil dinner…... So he ventured downstairs to get something to eat.

Only to come face to face with the cat. Drinking from the carton of milk. Not using a cup or a glass, but drinking from the carton. And by doing so he was transferring the bacteria from his mouth into the place where the milk came out of and into everyone else's food and beverages.

He didn't think. He was so tired that he was past thinking. All he knew was that he was incredibly angry and that he needed a fight. He needed to take his frustrations out on somebody or else he threatened to explode.

He grabbed the milk from Kyou, and poured the contents over his head.

The cat's face a portrait of disbelieve, until he slowly worked up a rage. Yuki could see the change visibly in his face.

"Don't ever drink from the carton again. It's a filthy habit and you're endangering everyone else in this house from contracting your stupid germs." Honestly, Yuki didn't know were it came from, but it came out and it was as barbed and sharp as usual.

"Do you want to fight, Rat?"

"You know what, for once, I do."

And so began their battle.

* * *

**If you see the little button on the left hand side of your screen that says "review" please press it and tell me your thoughts. **

**This is currently hasn't got a beta as my beta who used to do my other work has retired from the world of fan fiction. So, if you're interested in being my little internet version of Mii-chan, please drop me a line. **

**I'm still a bit unsure as to what I want to happen in future chapters, and as always, all of your ideas are welcome. (I'm still toying with two ideas for the next chapter at the moment – but the ultimate results will be the same)**

**So to summarise; review, enjoy, beta, ideas! (Not to mention review! Reviews make me happy, and if I'm happy I won't turn emo and fill this with angst!)**

**Love you all xxx**


	2. Trips And Tangos

**Disclaimer: Me no own nada. **

**Advance Warning: This story is going to be yaoi eventually! It will take quite some time as I don't like making canon OOC so I'd rather take my time and develop the characters so that it isn't out of the blue for example: "I never realised that my hate for you Kyou was just me denying myself that I really love you." "Yes, Yuki. It was true. I never really hated you it was just that it was the way that I was brought up to believe." That sort of thing doesn't work for me, so it going to take some time to get the yaoi/shonen ai. **

**Welcome back to the second chapter of "Stupid Germs"! I absolutely adore all eight of my little minions who reviewed (sorry if you're not mentioned – you probably reviewed just after I wrote this if that's the case)! Plushies for all!**

**Goldenbutterfly – A HUMUNGOUS thank you to you! Your idea about the blushing was awesome! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**-Catgirl-Of-Bavaria- thank you! I'm trying very hard with Yuki's characterisation and I'm glad you like it. I'm hoping this stays a fun fic but just to add drama to it there may be some dark stuff in later chapters.**

**Mini-kero – Like I said, some dark matter coming up in later chaps! Hope you enjoy!**

**Twiztedchick666 – Thank you! And here is your update!**

**Pichi Wo - bows ……waits for encore…… **

**Kai's kitty + K i w i – here is your update!**

**Chapter Two – Trips and Tangos**

"_Do you want to fight, Rat?"_

"_You know what, for once, I do."_

_And so began their battle._

* * *

However lethargic Yuki had been previously, all traces of tiredness had vanished as the familiar feeling of adrenalin kicked in. Ah, yes, the "fight or flight" mechanism – survival of the fittest at its best. And there was no doubt in Yuki's mind that he was the fittest.

He quickly fell into the rhythm of the fight. Kick, block, punch, throw, lock, kick….

Fighting Kyou was normally always very easy and quite beneficial to his stress levels. Yuki could always see where his next attack would be coming from as Kyou had the rather unfortunate habit of staring at the place he intended to attack. And as Kyou was so concentrated on his attack he wouldn't always be watching Yuki's limbs.

If Yuki was attacking, Kyou would be preparing for the fist or foot he could see and not focusing on Yuki as a whole. When Kyou was fighting others like Haru, his speed and agility (similar to that of a cat) helped to mask his faults in his fight. It helped that Haru was considerably larger and slower moving than the feline. (Not to mention his form sucked).

Back to the battle.

Yuki could see that his answer to the cat had really thrown him off. Normally the cat would challenge the rat, to which he would decline prompting the cat to throw a kick or punch. But this time Yuki had turned the tables on Kyou.

Yuki aimed a swift punch at Kyou, hitting him squarely in the face. Yuki could see that the punch hadn't really fazed the cat – in fact he grinned as it hit him! Yuki had the impression that if the cat knew what masochism was he'd readily admit to being a sucker for punishment.

Kyou throw several clumsy kicks and strikes, but all failed to land on Yuki.

The fight had been going for about 5 minutes and it was very clear that it was very much a one sided fight. All that Kyou could do was to parry Yuki's strong attacks (although he was not always successful and copped a gut full of foot) while Yuki was free to attack and occasionally defend against Kyou's weak attacks.

They had also been moving around quite a deal since the fight started. They had long since left the milk drenched kitchen and were now proceeding to beat the hell out of each other in the lounge room.

After a particularly close call, Yuki soon decided that the fight had been going on far too long and made up his mind that he wanted to end it.

He bent his knees, preparing for the final roundhouse kick to end all roundhouse kicks and began to lift his foot when –

He slipped forward, tripping over the raised edge of the mat and landing ever so conveniently on top of ……….Kyou.

His face flushed, whether from embarrassment or not even Yuki couldn't tell, as he gazed eye to eye with an equally frazzled looking feline. As soon as Yuki realised that he was lying on top of his arch enemy he quite promptly punched him in the face before pulling himself off.

"You're disgusting, I'm going to have to wash my hands now, you stupid cat!" Yuki spat, trying to cover up his obvious embarrassment. I mean, its one thing to trip up and fall over and that in itself can be rather humiliating – especially when you're meant to be the rat who is renowned for his trickery and agility. But the fact that he fell _on top of_ the cat made it all that much worse as far as he was concerned.

He walked briskly up the stairs, not wanting to seem too keen to get away from the cat and at the same time itching to get to the sink. He entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him and began to wash his hands so vigorously that one might think he was trying to wash the very skin off his hands!

After what seemed to Yuki like a sufficient amount of time, he looked up into the mirror above the sink. A faint pink tinge still stained his face.

What in the name of all things good in the world was that all about?

* * *

Yuki had been out shopping with Miss Honda and was carrying several of the heavier bags in the door. Tohru was walking behind holding several light, small bags full of food, her brown hair swaying happily as she walked.

He placed his bags down and turned to relieve Miss Honda of her groceries, when suddenly she tripped, the food rolling across the floor and the hard tiled floor suddenly coming up to met her face.

On instinct Yuki moved to grab her, and as you'd expect, managed too. He held her slightly above the ground in what can only be described as a "dip" you see at the end of a Latin American dance like the tango. His face hovered above hers for a second until she all of a sudden clamped onto Yuki forcing his transformation.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I just keep on doing that and I never seem to learn-"

"-Honda-san-" said the rat sitting on the ground in a pile of clothes.

"I really should be far more careful! It's entirely my fault-"

"-Honda-san it's not your-"

"And I know how much you dislike transforming and how inconvenient it must be for you-"

"-I think I'm about to-"

"And I've been living here long enough to know-"

_Poof_

"And I'm so sor-AAGGGHHHH!"

Yuki stood there, his body being concealed by swirls of purple smoke.

It was at this point that Kyou rushed into the kitchen after hearing Tohru's scream. His eyes widened as he saw Yuki standing there as nature intended:

"PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON!"

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

**Are you searching for the answer to the question you have always wanted to know? Look no further! On the left hand side of your screen there is a magical button that when pressed and a good review is left it answers all of your questions! So what are you waiting for? Review today!**

**Looking for a beta for a reasonably reliable, cute, beta-less writer. If you think your English skills are up to scratch and are pretty mean at spotting plot holes – please drop me a line in either your review with contact details or through the Private Message service. Thank you**

**Ideas. My brain quite simply is impaired and ideas help to get the ball rolling. A huge thank you to SOMEONE who helped come up with the whole "blushing" idea. Any other ideas/suggestions are welcome and you will be acknowledged at both the beginning and the end of the chapter you helped with!**

**So let's see if we can say this in one breath: reviewhappinessisguaranteedbetaneededforhopelesswriterideasandsuggestionswelcomeasimnotverycreativethankyou.**

**And if you can't understand I said "review happiness is guaranteed / beta is needed for hopeless writer / ideas and suggestions welcome as I'm not very creative / thank you. **

**Love to all of my little trolls xxx**


End file.
